German/CHDK-Handbuch
= Vorwort = Diese Seite wurde aus dem im deutschen CHDK-Forum veröffentlichten CHDK Handbuch exportiert und wird kontinuierlich verbessert. Ein besonderer Dank gilt msl und CHDKLover sowie allen, die an der Entstehung mitgeholfen haben. Die aktuelle Originalversion kann hier als PDF-Datei heruntergeladen werden. :Dieses CHDK-Benutzerhandbuch basiert auf den aktuellen CHDK-Entwicklungen. Ein Großteil der Beschreibungen können aber auch auf andere CHDK-Varianten angewendet werden. Die Beschreibungen können je nach Kameratyp abweichend sein. Dieses Handbuch soll ständig ergänzt und erweitert werden, was aber nur durch die Mitarbeit vieler möglich ist. So können auch die Besonderheiten der verschiedenen Kameramodelle herausgestellt werden. Wer im größeren Stil am Handbuch mitarbeiten möchte, kann das Dokument auch als Quellmaterial erhalten. Es liegt als OpenOffice-Dokument vor. So wird niemand auf Grund der Software ausgeschlossen, da OpenOffice für jedermann verfügbar ist. Inhaltliche Anregungen und Kritiken sind erwünscht. (Zitat "msl" von www.wirklemms.de) Handbuch (Version 0.801) CHDK (Canon Hacker’s Development Kit) ©2008 www.wirklemms.de Download als PDF-Datei [[Media:HandbuchJuciphox.pdf | →hier]] = Kapitel 1: Allgemeines = Erklärung Die Autoren übernehmen keinerlei Gewähr für die Aktualität, Korrektheit, Vollständigkeit oder Qualität der bereitgestellten Informationen. Haftungsansprüche gegen die Autoren, welche sich auf Schäden materieller oder ideeller Art beziehen, die durch die Nutzung oder Nichtnutzung der dargebotenen Informationen bzw. durch die Nutzung fehlerhafter und unvollständiger Informationen verursacht wurden, sind grundsätzlich ausgeschlossen, sofern seitens der Autoren kein nachweislich vorsätzliches oder grob fahrlässiges Verschulden vorliegt. Alle Angebote sind freibleibend und unverbindlich. Die Autoren behalten es sich ausdrücklich vor, Teile der Seiten oder das gesamte Angebot ohne gesonderte Ankündigung zu verändern, zu ergänzen, zu löschen oder die Veröffentlichung zeitweise oder endgültig einzustellen. Die Autoren sind bestrebt, in allen Publikationen die Urheberrechte der verwendeten Bilder, Grafiken und Texte zu beachten, von ihnen selbst erstellte Bilder, Grafiken und Texte zu nutzen oder auf lizenzfreie Grafiken und Texte zurückzugreifen. CHDK ist eine freie Software. Sie kann unter den Bedingungen der GNU General Public License, wie von der Free Software Foundation veröffentlicht, weitergeben und/oder modifiziert werden, entweder gemäß Version 2 der Lizenz oder (nach ihrer Option) jeder späteren Version. Die Veröffentlichung dieses Programms erfolgt in der Hoffnung, dass es von Nutzen sein wird, aber OHNE IRGENDEINE GARANTIE, sogar ohne die implizite Garantie der MARKTREIFE oder der VERWENDBARKEIT FÜR EINEN BESTIMMTEN ZWECK. Details findet man in der GNU General Public License. www.gnu.org/licenses Eine Veröffentlichung (auch auszugsweise) dieser Dokumentation in kommerziellen Publikationen und Medien bedarf der ausdrücklichen Genehmigung der Autoren. Bemerkung zum Handbuch Beschreibungen und Erklärungen in diesem Handbuch beziehen sich im Allgemeinen auf alle unterstützten Kameramodelle unter Verwendung der aktuellen CHDK-Version. Trotzdem wird es, bedingt durch die Weiterentwicklung von CHDK und der unterschiedlichen Kamera-Typen, Abweichungen geben. Einige Funktionen sind nicht für alle Kameras verfügbar. Aktuelle Informationen dazu findet der Anwender unter der Adresse: www.wirklemms.de Angaben in eckigen Klammern beziehen sich auf Bedienelemente der Kamera oder auf mögliche Einstellwerte im Menü, so zum Beispiel: :SET bedeutet, dass die - Taste benutzt werden soll :1 -10 bedeutet, dass zwischen Off (aus) und einem Wert zwischen 1''' und '''10 gewählt werden kann Blau gekennzeichnete Texte sind Verweise (Links). Mit Unterstrich gilt dieser für das Internet. Verweise ohne Unterstrich führen durch Anklicken direkt zum verwandten Artikel. Was ist CHDK? Im Grunde unterscheiden sich digitale Kameras einer Marke nicht wesentlich in ihrem technischen Aufbau, sondern vor allem durch die Software, die die Schnittstelle zwischen dem Fotografen und der Hardware darstellt. Naiv ausgedrückt könnte man also sagen, die Unterschiede liegen im "Betriebssystem" und auf den darauf "installierten" Programmen. Um auf einem Computer komfortabler arbeiten zu können, installiert man sich auch neue Programme, die den Funktionsumfang der Maschine erweitern. So kann man sagen, das CHDK ist eine Art "Programm", welches den Funktionsumfang der Kamera erheblich erweitert. Eine wichtige Eigenschaft des CHDK ist es, dass es nicht in die Original-Firmware eingreift. Es ist sozusagen nur ein "Aufsatz", der jederzeit entfernt werden kann. Wie funktioniert CHDK? Über einen Bootloader wird festgestellt, ob eine - Datei auf der SD-Karte verfügbar ist. Wenn ja, wird diese ausgeführt und CHDK in den Arbeitsspeicher der Kamera geladen. Danach erfolgt ein Neustart der Firmware inklusive der CHDK-Funktionalität. Überblick der Funktionen Die nachstehende Liste zeigt die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten von CHDK ohne Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. * Extra-Foto-Funktionen * erweiterte Video-Funktionen * erweiterte OSD-Anzeigen * RAW (Speicherung und Bearbeitung) * Live-Histogramm * Fernsteuermöglichkeit über USB * Zebra-Modus (Anzeige unter- und überbelichteter Bildpartien) * Schärfentiefe-Rechner * individuelle Überlagerungen zur besseren Orientierung * integrierte Tonwertkurven * Akkufüllstandsanzeige * Speicherplatz-Anzeige * Uhrzeit-Anzeige * Skripte (Belichtungs-/Fokus-/ISO-Reihen ("Bracketing"), Intervalltimer und mehr) * Bracketing im fortlaufenden Modus * Benutzer-Auto-ISO * Dateibrowser * Textreader * Kalender * einige Spiele = Kapitel 2: Voraussetzung = Welche Kameras sind geeignet? CHDK wird ausschließlich von Canon-Kompakt-Kameras der Powershot- und IXUS-Serie unterstützt. Die Kameras müssen einen Digic II- oder Digic III-Bildverarbeitungsprozessor haben. Andere Prozessor werden nicht unterstützt. Digic II-Kameras werden mit einem VxWorks-Betriebssystem gesteuert. Digic III-Kameras haben teilweise ein VxWorks-Betriebssystem und teilweise ein DryOS-Betriebssystem. Für die Benutzung von CHDK ist es wichtig zu wissen, welches Betriebssystem die Kamera verwendet und welcher Bildverarbeitungsprozessor eingebaut ist. ---- Unterstützte Kameras Notwendige Hard- und Software Um die CHDK-Software einzurichten, wird ein Computer mit SD-Kartenleser und Internetverbindung benötigt. In der weiteren Beschreibung wird davon ausgegangen, dass der Anwender einen PC mit einem Betriebssystem ab Windows XP benutzt. Andere Systeme und Rechner wie z. B. Linux und Mac können selbstverständlich auch genutzt werden. Diese werden hier aber nicht weiter beschrieben. Auf dem Rechner sollte ein Programm zum Entpacken von Archiv-Dateien im zip-Format installiert sein. Außerdem wird ein einfacher Texteditor für die Erweiterung der Bedienmöglichkeiten benötigt. Das stellt aber nur eine optionale Möglichkeit dar und ist nicht zwingend erforderlich. Diverse zusätzliche Software wird im Anhang beschrieben. Diese Programme sind alle frei verfügbar und können den Umgang mit CHDK erleichtern. Sie sind aber auch nicht zwingend notwendig. = Kapitel 3: Erste Schritte = Wie kommt CHDK in die Kamera? Als erstes muss die Version der Original-Firmware festgestellt werden. Dazu erstellt man im Hauptverzeichnis der SD-Speicherkarte eine Datei mit dem Namen ver.req, in dem man eine leere Textdatei erstellt und diese dann umbenennt (Achtung: nicht q'' mit ''g verwechseln!). Die Speicherkarte sollte neu formatiert (FAT16) und nicht größer als 2 GB sein. Danach schaltet man die Kamera im Wiedergabemodus ein. Wenn man nun die Taste drückt und hält, und dann dazu gleichzeitig die Taste drückt, wird neben anderen Informationen die Firmware á là "Firmware Ver GM1.00E" angezeigt. Das 1.00E stellt die Firmware-Versionsnummer dar. Ist die Firmware-Version ermittelt, kann der Download der aktuellen und passenden CHDK-Version erfolgen. Man kann sich auf der Download-Seite für das "Complete"- oder "Small"-Paket entscheiden. Dann wählt man in der Liste die richtige Kamera mit der ermittelten Firmware-Version aus. Das "Small"-Paket beinhaltet ein Archiv im Zip-Format. Dieses muss auf dem PC entpackt werden. Darin enthalten sind die Datei diskboot.bin und bei VxWorks-Kameras zusätzlich die Datei ps.fir. Das "Complete"-Paket enthält zu dem eine komplette CHDK-Ordner-Struktur inklusive notwendiger zusätzlicher Dateien, u. a. eine Sprachdatei für die deutsche Menüführung, diverse alternative Fonts, Symbol-Fonts, Skript-Beispiele und mehr. Für die Erstinstallation sollte das "Complete-Paket" verwendet werden. Damit wird sichergestellt, dass alle notwendigen zusätzlichen Komponenten verfügbar sind. Der Speicherbedarf für alle CHDK-Komponenten ist auf der SD-Speicherkarte sehr gering. Man wird es nicht spürbar merken. Die Anzahl der speicherbaren Fotos wird sich dadurch maximal um ein Bild verringern. Kameras mit VxWorks-Betriebssystem: Zunächst kopiert man die Dateien ps.fir und diskboot.bin in das Hauptverzeichnis der SD-Speicherkarte. Wurde das "Complete"-Paket gewählt, sollte zusätzlich noch der Ordner "CHDK" aus dem Archiv auf die SD-Karte kopiert werden. Anschließend schaltet man die Kamera im Wiedergabemodus ein und drückt danach die -Taste. Es sollte nun das Kamera-Einstell-Menü erscheinen. Ganz am Ende befindet sich ein neuer Menüpunkt namens Firm-Update, den man aufruft und mit OK bestätigt. Nun wird die CHDK-Firmware in den Kameraspeicher geladen und gestartet. Wenn sie erfolgreich geladen wurde, blinkt die blaue LED der -Taste einmalig und ein Begrüßungsbildschirm wird angezeigt. Sollte die Kamera während dieses Ladevorgangs abstürzen und nicht mehr auf Tastendrücke reagieren (Dies bedeutet, dass die CHDK-Firmwareversion nicht kompatibel mit der Kamera ist): Kein Problem! Einfach das Batteriefach öffnen und die Akkus kurz herausnehmen. Danach Akkus wieder einführen und alles ist wieder normal. Kameras mit DryOS-Betriebssystem: Bei diesen Kameras ist die Vorgehensweise etwas anders. Es braucht nur die die diskboot.bin in das Hauptverzeichnis der SD-Karte kopiert zu werden. Wurde das "Complete"-Paket gewählt, sollte zusätzlich noch der Ordner "CHDK" aus dem Archiv auf die SD-Karte kopiert werden. Der Aufruf des Kamera-Einstell-Menüs entfällt. Das DryOS-Betriebssystem besitzt keinen Firmware-Update-Menüpunkt. Hier muss man sich dann mit einem Trick behelfen, in dem man die SD-Karte bootfähig macht. Danach startet CHDK automatisch nach Einschalten der Kamera. SD-Karte bootfähig machen: Die einfachste Möglichkeit bietet das Programm Cardtricks für den PC. Der Link beinhaltet aktuelle Informationen und Download-Möglichkeiten. Das Programm wird einfach ohne Installation gestartet. Befindet sich eine SD-Karte im Lesegerät, kann diese mit einem Klick auf das Kartensymbol ausgewählt und über eine Schaltfläche bootfähig gemacht werden. U. a. kann die SD-Karte auch gleich richtig formatiert werden. CHDK selbst bietet in den Debugging-Einstellungen eine Möglichkeit, SD-Karten bootfähig zu machen. Diese Variante ist aber eher für VxWorks-Kameras nützlich. Damit nun CHDK auch automatisch startet, muss der Schreibschutz der SD-Karte aktiviert werden. Dazu wird ein kleiner Schalter an der Seite der SD-Karte auf Schreibschutz gestellt. Bilder können trotzdem weiterhin abgespeichert werden. Der erste Start CHDK wird gestartet: *1. in dem man die Kamera im Wiedergabemodus startet und das Canon-Menü aufruft, nach ganz unten scrollt und den Menü-Punkt Firmware-Update ausführt oder *2. die SD-Karte bootfähig ist und CHDK automatisch nach Einschalten der Kamera startet, sofern die SD-Karte auf schreibgeschützt eingestellt ist. Bei DryOS-Kameras funktioniert ausschließlich die 2. Variante. Nach dem ersten Start sollte nun im Display die Batterieanzeige, ein SD-Kartensymbol, die Uhrzeit, Temperaturanzeige sowie ein Balken für die Speicherplatzbelegung zu sehen sein. Ist die beschriebene Anzeige nicht zu sehen, muss sie wie folgt aktiviert werden: Printtaste (blaue LED) drücken, -Taste drücken, im nun zu sehenden Menü mit "OSD parameters" anwählen, drücken, mit "Hide OSD?" anwählen und mit von Play auf Don't umschalten, abschließend und die Printtaste (blaue LED) drücken. Außerdem wird auf der SD-Karte eine CHDK-Verzeichnisstruktur automatisch angelegt, wenn diese nicht vorhanden ist: CHDK CHDKBOOKS CURVES DATA EDGE FONTS GAMES GRIDS LANG LOGS LUALIB SCRIPTS SYMBOLS Die Ordner GAMES und LUALIB werden gegenwärtig nicht automatisch erstellt. Diese Verzeichnisse werden benötigt, um Erweiterungen der Funktionalität von CHDK einzuführen. Auf der SD-Karte befindet sich nun im CHDK-Verzeichnis auch eine Datei cchdk.cfg. In ihr werden CHDK-Einstellungen gespeichert, damit diese nicht bei jedem Neustart wiederholt werden müssen. Mit der - Taste (blaue LED) wird in den Modus (alternativer Modus) umgeschaltet, der notwendig ist, um die CHDK-Menüs zu erreichen und um Skripte auszuführen. In diesem Modus können keine Aufnahmen gemacht werden ! Der Auslöser dient in diesem Modus als Starttaste für so genannte Skripte, deren Funktionsweise in einem späteren Kapitel näher beschrieben wird. Der Modus wird mit der - Taste auch wieder verlassen, dann können wie gewohnt Aufnahmen gemacht werden. Ohne weitere Einstellungen wird das CHDK-Menü in englisch angezeigt. Für die Umstellung auf die deutsche Menüführung sind folgende Punkte zu erledigen: Deutsche Menüführung Zuerst muss sichergestellt werden, dass sich eine Datei german.lng im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis LANG existiert. Diese Datei ist im Download-Paket "Complete" mit enthalten. Es besteht aber auch die Möglichkeit, eine eigene deutsche Sprachdatei zu erstellen. Beschreibungen dazu gibt es im deutschen CHDK-Forum. Anschließend wird CHDK wieder gestartet und das CHDK-Menü aufgerufen. Hier navigiert man mit Hilfe der Navigationstasten zum Punkt Visual Settings. Mit einen Rechtsklick gelangt man in dieses Untermenü. Es wird der erste Menüpunkt Language angewählt. Mit wird nun der Dateibrowser aufgerufen. Hier wählt man die zuvor erstellte deutsche Sprachdatei aus und aktiviert sie durch . Das Menü ist jetzt in deutsch zu sehen. Damit Umlaute richtig dargestellt werden, steuert man den Punkt OSD-Codepage an und wählt durch / - Klick den Auswahlpunkt Win1252 aus. Eine Sprachdatei kann man auch selbst erstellen. Vorhandene Dateien sind veränderbar. Dazu wird ein einfacher Text-Editor, z. B. Wordpad unter Windows, benötigt. Wichtig ist, dass die Struktur der Sprachdatei nicht verändert wird und die Datei abschließend die Endung .lng erhält. Alle weiteren Erklärungen in diesem Handbuch beziehen sich auf die im "Complete"-Paket erhältliche Sprachdatei. = Kapitel 4: Das CHDK-Menü = Über das CHDK-Menü können alle Einstellungen vorgenommen werden. Dieses Menü ist sehr umfangreich. Der Inhalt kann sich in Abhängigkeit von Kamera-Typ und der verwendeten CHDK-Version unterscheiden. Wenn Farbeinstellungen für diverse Anzeigen und für das Menü selbst verändert werden, ist zu beachten, dass einige Farben während Aufnahme und Wiedergabe verschieden dargestellt werden. Canon verwendet unterschiedliche Farbtabellen für die verschiedenen Modi. Diese Farbunterschiede treffen auch zu, wenn das CHDK-Menü während der Anzeige des Original-Kamera-Menü aufgerufen wird. Das CHDK-Menü wird durch drücken einer der folgenden Tasten :A-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste :G-Serie: Shortcut-Taste :S-Serie: Shortcut-Taste :IXUS-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste und anschließendem betätigen der -Taste erreicht. *Die Navigation erfolgt mit und *Ein Untermenü erreicht man über oder . *Rücksprung aus einem Untermenü erfolgt durch die Anwahl des Menüpunktes zurück und oder sowie aus jeder Menüposition durch . *Funktionen sowie Ein/Aus-Schalter werden durch ausgelöst. *Eine Auswahl in einem Menüpunkt wird mit oder/und gesteuert. Die Angaben in den eckigen Klammern ändern sich meistens umlaufend. :Für numerische Werte kann die Schrittweite der Auswahl über die Zoom-Tasten auf die Werte 1; 10; 100; 1.000 oder 10.000 verändert werden. Die Schrittweite wird links oben im Display angezeigt. *Mit kann man das Menü wieder verlassen. Hauptmenü Das Hauptmenü ist das Kernstück der CHDK-Einstellmöglichkeit. Von hier gelangt man zu den verschiedenen Bereichen, die themenorientiert aufgeteilt sind. Extra-Foto-Einstellungen Hier werden alle Einstellungen vorgenommen, die unmittelbaren Einfluss auf die oder das Foto haben. Von der Kamera berechnete Werte können überschrieben werden. Außerdem sind Belichtungsreihen einstellbar. Ersatzwert-Modus Bestimmt, wie Ersatzwerte genutzt werden. Über ein Tastaturkürzel können die eingestellten Ersatzwerte aktiviert bzw. deaktiviert werden. Es wird zwischen On und Off hin- und hergeschaltet. Der Zustand kann angezeigt werden, wenn im OSD-Menü die Statusanzeige aktiviert wurde und mindestens ein Ersatzwert gesetzt ist. :Alle Kameras: + :außer: :*Kameras ohne (Löschen) - Taste und SX100: + :*G7: + Inkl. AutoISO & Bracket? Sollen diese Funktionen im Ersatzwert-Modus berücksichtigt werden? Ersetze Verschlusszeit Diese Funktion legt eine bestimmte Verschlusszeit fest. Die Angabe der Zeit kann in zwei Modi eingegeben werden. Die Minimal- und Maximalwerte sind kameraabhängig. Die Funktion wird über den Multiplikator aktiviert. Dabei werden die Werte in Abhängigkeit der Einstellung des Verschlusszeittyps für die Eingabe angezeigt. Multiplikator Verschlusszeit-Typ Ersetze Blenden-Wert Nur für Kameras mit Iris-Blende: A540, A570, A610, A620, A630, A640, A650, A700, A710, A720, S-Serie, G-Serie, TX1, SX100 Off Aus – 16 Ersatz Blendenwert ND-Filter-Status Hiermit kann der Neutral-Dichte-Filter gesteuert werden → Nur für Kameras mit ND-Filter: Ixus-Serie, A450, A460, A530, A550, A560, G-Serie Ersetze Motiv-Distanz Hier kann eine definierte Fokusdistanz in mm eingegeben werden. Diese Funktion ist nur bei der Einstellung "Manueller Fokus" möglich (manueller Modus bei den Ixus - Modellen sowie bei Modellen ohne MF-Betriebsart) und kann über den Multiplikator aktiviert werden. Die Einstellung "Unendlich" ( ∞''' )entspricht dem Wert 64535. – 64535 Wert für Motiv-Distanz in mm Multiplikator Der Multiplikator hat Einfluss auf die Distanzeingabe Off Aus 10, 100, 1000 Multiplikator für Wert der Motiv-Distanz Ersetze ISO-Wert Der ISO-Wert kann hier fest definiert werden. Die tatsächlich verfügbaren Minimal- und Maximalwerte sind von der Kamera abhängig. Die Funktion wird über den Multiplikator aktiviert. – 800 Wert für ISO-Angabe Multiplikator Off Aus 10, 100 Faktor für ISO-Wert Ersetze Zoom-Wert *Diese Funktion ist aufgrund von Fehlfunktionen derzeit nicht verfügbar !' ''Fe50 12:52, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Unter diesem Menüpunkt kann eine feste Zoomstufe festgelegt werden. SET für Aus/An Funktionen aus/an Zoom-Wert - 128 Festlegung der Zoomstufe. Der maximale Wert ist von den technischen Möglichkeiten der Kamera abhängig. Bei Neustart löschen SET für Aus/An Funktionen aus/an Bracket im fortl. Modus In diesem Menü können Einstellungen für Belichtungsreihen vorgenommen werden. Voraussetzung für eine Belichtungsreihe ist, dass der Auslösemodus der Kamera auf Serienaufnahme oder Custom-Timer eingestellt wurde. Bei Serienaufnahme werden solange Bilder einer Belichtungsreihe erstellt, wie der Auslöser gedrückt wird. Mit Hilfe des Custom-Timer kann die Anzahl der Bilder definiert werden. Die genauen Einstellungen sind der Bedienanleitung der Kamera zu entnehmen. Tv-Bracket-Wert Verschlusszeit-Belichtungsreihen Off Aus Ev – 4 Ev Angabe der Schrittweite Av-Bracket-Wert Blenden-Belichtungsreihe. Diese Funktion ist nur bei Kameras mit einer "echten" Iris-Blende verfügbar. Off Aus Ev – 4 Ev Angabe der Schrittweite Motiv-Dist.-Bracket-Wert Fokus-Belichtungsreihe (Stacking). Für diese Art Belichtungsreihe muss der manuelle Fokus (manueller Modus bei den Ixus - Modellen sowie bei Modellen ohne MF-Betriebsart) aktiviert werden. – 100 Schrittweitenangabe in mm Multiplikator Off Aus [ 1, 10, 100, 1000] Multiplikator für Schrittweite ISO-Bracket-Wert ISO-Belichtungsreihe – 100 Schrittweite des ISO-Wertes Multiplikator Off Aus 10, 100 Multiplikator für Schrittweite Bracket-Typ Dieser Menüpunkt bestimmt, wie Erhöhung und Verringerung der Werte für die Belichtungsreihe erfolgen. Lösche Bracket-Werte bei Start Sollen eingestellte Werte bei Neustart gelöscht werden? SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW-Präfix für Reihe Erweiterung des Namen der RAW-Datei. Belichtungsreihen werden extra durchnummeriert. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Benutzer-Auto-ISO In diesem Menü kann die Berechnung zur automatischen Ermittlung des ISO-Wertes beeinflusst werden. *Diese Einstellungen werden nur berücksichtigt, wenn die Canon-eigene ISO Einstellung auf "AUTO" festgelegt ist. *Im Tv Modus ist diese Funktion NICHT verfügbar, sie ist auch bei Benutzung des Canon-eigenen Stitch Assistenten ('Panorama Assistent') deaktiviert, da dies sonst zu unterschiedlichen Aufnahmeeigenschaften der Einzelbilder führen würde. Benutzer-Auto-ISO aktivieren Hauptschalter für diese Funktion SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Min. Verschlusszeit Optimierung für bestimmte Situationen Benutzer-Faktor (1/FL/Faktor) Mit dem Benutzer-Faktor können individuelle Einflüsse, wie Zoom und damit die fokale Länge und Verwacklung durch den Benutzer ausgeglichen werden. – 8 Angabe Faktor IS-Faktor Nur für Kameras mit Bildstabilisator. Je höher der Wert ist, desto effektiver arbeitet die Bildstabilisierung. Damit erhöht sich aber auch die Verschlusszeit. – 8 Angabe Faktor Max. ISO Hi (x10) Hier kann der maximale Wert für den Hi-ISO-Modus bestimmt werden. Zu beachten ist, dass der Eingabewert mit 10 multipliziert wird. – 160 Angabe ISO-Wert Max. ISO Auto (x10) Hier kann der maximale Wert für den Auto-ISO-Modus bestimmt werden. Zu beachten ist, dass der Eingabewert mit 10 multipliziert wird. – 80 Angabe ISO-Wert Min. ISO (x10) Hier kann der minimale Wert für den Auto-ISO-Modus bestimmt werden. Zu beachten ist, dass der Eingabewert mit 10 multipliziert wird. – 20 Angabe ISO-Wert Schneller Ev-Wechsel an/aus Mit Hilfe der - und - Taste kann der Ev-Wert entsprechend einer eingestellten Schrittweite verändert werden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Schrittweite (1Ev)? Ev – 4 Ev Mit welcher Schrittweite soll die Änderung des Ev-Wertes erfolgen ? Video-Einstellungen Die Video-Einstellungen erweitern die Video-Funktionalität erheblich. So kann der optische Zoom während der Aufnahme verwendet werden. Video-Modus Hier kann zwischen Videokompressionsarten gewählt werden, CBR-Modus und VBR-Modus. Im CBR-Modus ist die Qualität veränderbar. Der VBR-Modus bietet eine gleichbleibende Qualität bei variabler Bitrate. Bitrate CBR-Modus Quality VBR-Modus Video-Bitrate Voreingestellte Bitrate ist 1x. Ein niedriger Wert verschlechtert die Videoqualität, erhöht aber die Kapazität. Ein höherer Wert verbessert die Qualität, verringert aber die Kapazität. Außerdem ist hier die Schreibgeschwindigkeit der Speicherkarte zu beachten. *Kann die bei hoher Bitrate anfallende Datenmenge nicht ausreichend schnell verarbeitet werden, z.B. weil die Schreibgeschwindigkeit der Speicherkarte zu niedrig oder die Kameraelektronik überfordert ist, wird im Canon OSD !' als Warnhinweis angezeigt. Kann die Datenmenge nicht mehr verarbeitet werden (d.h. die kamerainternen Pufferspeicher sind voll) wird die Videoaufzeichnung kontrolliert abgebrochen. – 3x Auswahl Wert Video-Qualität Ein Wert zwischen 70 und 75 entspricht der Canon-Video-Kompression. Bei Erhöhung des Wertes ist wieder die Schreibgeschwindigkeit der Speicherkarte zu beachten. *Kann die anfallende Datenmenge bei zu hohem Wert nicht ausreichend schnell verarbeitet werden, z.B. weil die Schreibgeschwindigkeit der Speicherkarte zu niedrig oder die Kameraelektronik überfordert ist, wird im Canon OSD '! als Warnhinweis angezeigt. Kann die Datenmenge nicht mehr verarbeitet werden (d.h. die kamerainternen Pufferspeicher sind voll) wird die Videoaufzeichnung kontrolliert abgebrochen. – 99 Auswahl Wert Lösche Einstellungen bei Start Werte werden auf bei Neustart auf Standardwerte zurückgestzt. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Schnelle Video Kontrolle Mit den Tasten für Pause und für weiter steht eine schnelle Videokontrolle zur Verfügung. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an : Video Qualität Kontrolle Die Videoqualität kann über und während der Aufnahme in 0,25er Schritten im Modus Bitrate oder in Einer-Schritte im Modus Quality eingestellt werden. Damit ändert sich der eingegebene Wert im Menüpunkt Video-Bitrate oder Video-Qualität. Wenn die Restzeit-Anzeige aktiviert ist, wird außerdem der Qualitätswert angezeigt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Opt. Zoom aktivieren Mit Hilfe dieser Funktion besteht die Möglichkeit, während der Videoaufnahme den optischen Zoom zu verwenden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zoomgeräusche abschalten Da während der Benutzung des optischen Zooms durch die Mechanik Geräusche entstehen, besteht die Möglichkeit, die Audioaufzeichnung bei Zoom stumm zu schalten. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an AF-Taste Hier kann eine Taste bestimmt werden, mit der während der Videoaufnahme fokusiert werden kann. Shutter Auswahl Taste Zeige Restzeit Video Während der Videoaufnahme kann die verbleibende Restzeit und/oder die Video-Bitrate angezeigt werden. Wiederholrate (Sek.) Wie häufig soll die Anzeige erneuert werden? – 20 Angabe Wert in Sekunden Ev-Korrektur im Videomodus *Diese Funktion kann nicht über das Menü eingestellt werden! Für folgende Kameratypen besteht die Möglichkeit, während der Videoaufnahme eine Ev-Korrektur durchzuführen: :A-Serie außer A550, A560 Die Ev-Korrektur wird während der Aufnahme mit der - Taste aufgerufen und kann mit / in 0,5 Ev-Schritten eingestellt werden. Mit erneutem Drücken der - Taste verlässt man den Modus wieder. Nach Zoomen und Fokussieren wird die Ev-Korrektur automatisch verlassen. Positive Korrekturen sind bisher leider nur in sehr heller Umgebung möglich, da bisher nur die Verschlusszeit, nicht aber Blende und ISO, beeinflusst werden können. RAW-Einstellungen Ein wichtiges Feature von CHDK ist die Speicherung der Bilddaten im RAW-Format. Hier werden die entsprechenden Einstellungen vorgenommen. Allerdings können die wenigsten Programme dieses Format direkt lesen. Daher ist für die Weiterverarbeitung von RAW-Dateien zusätzliche Software notwendig, z. B. DNG4PS-2. :Achtung: Die RAW-Dateien speichern keine EXIF Informationen. Um diese in das DNG-Format zu übernehmen, sind die zur RAW-Datei gehörenden JPG-Dateien notwendig. Speichere RAW Sollen Bildaufnahmen im RAW-Format gespeichert werden? SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Ausnahmen Unter welchen Bedingungen keine RAW-Aufnahmen gemacht werden sollen, kann hier organisiert werden. Die Verfügbarkeit einzelner Punkte ist abhängig vom Kameratyp. RAW bei Videoaufnahme aus Div. Kameras können während der Videoaufnahme Fotos machen. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Sport-Modus aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Reihenaufnahme aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Selbstauslöser aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW bei Ev-Bracketing aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW im EdgeOverlayModus aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW im Auto Modus aus SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Ausnahmewarnung an/aus Sind Ausnahmen eingestellt, wird im Display ein Hinweis eingeblendet. SET für Aus/An Hinweis-Anzeige aus/an Rausch-Reduktion Achtung: Diese Einstellung betrifft auch "normale" Bilder (JPEG), nicht nur RAW-Aufnahmen ! Diese Funktion basiert auf der "Dark-frame-subtraction" Technik: *Diese Funktion wird von der originalen Canon-Kamera-Software standardmässig bei längeren Belichtungszeiten (meist ab 1 bis 2 Sekunden) automatisch angewendet, diese Einstellungen übersteuern dies. Nur 1. RAW einer Serie Bei Serienaufnahmen wird mit dieser Einstellung nur das erste Bild im RAW-Format gespeichert, damit die Folgebilder schneller verarbeitet werden können. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW-Datei in JPEG-Ordner Bei Aktivierung werden die RAW-Dateien zusammen mit der dazugehörigen JPG-Datei im gleichen Ordner gespeichert. Ist diese Funktion nicht aktiv erfolg die Speicherung der RAW-Dateien ausschließlich im Ordner \100CANON der Speicherkarte. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW-Datei Präfix Festlegung der ersten 3 Buchstaben des Dateinamens SND, IMG Auswahl Name RAW-Datei-Endung Festlegung der Dateiendung CR2, THM, WAV, JPG Auswahl Name Mit der RAW-Subtraktion kann über das Dateibrowser-Menü der Bildinhalt einer Datei von einer anderen abgezogen werden. Die nachfolgenden 4 Menüpunkte dienen der Vorbereitung dieser Funktion. RAW-Subtraktion-Präfix Festlegung der ersten 3 Buchstaben des Dateinamens (Name und/oder Endung sollten sich von der normalen RAW-Datei unterscheiden.) SND, IMG Auswahl Name RAW-Subtr.-Endung Festlegung der Dateiendung (Name und/oder Endung sollten sich von der normalen RAW-Datei unterscheiden.) CR2, THM, WAV, JPG Auswahl Name Subtr. du. Eingangswert Legt den niedrigsten Eingangswert der Subtraktion fest. Optimale Werte können je nach Kamera bei 20 - 30 liegen. Je niedriger der Wert ist, desto besser wird das Ergebnis auf Kosten der einer Verdunklung des Bildes. – 1023 Angabe Wert Subtr. du. Ausgangswert Setzt den minimalen Wert, der durch die Subtraktion erzeugt wird. Welcher Wert optimal ist, hängt davon ab, wie die Datei weiterverarbeitet wird. Bei einer Weiterverarbeitung mit dcraw oder ähnliche Programmen ist 0 erstmal ein optimaler Wert. Es könnte aber zu nicht erwarteten Ergebnissen kommen. Dann sollte man den Wert verändern. – 1023 Angabe Wert RAW-Entwicklung Über den Datei-Browser-Dialog kann eine RAW-Datei sofern vorhanden ausgewählt werden. Nach Auswahl wird man aufgefordert, in den Aufnahme-Modus umzuschalten und bei ausgeschaltetem -Modus eine Aufnahme zu machen. In diese Aufnahme wird die ausgewählte RAW-Datei hinzugefügt. Mit dieser Funktion kann man z. B. Trickaufnahmen machen. SET für Start Funktion starten Pixelfehler entfernen Mit dieser Funktion werden Pixelfehler in Abhängigkeit der Verschlusszeit entfernt. DNG-Format Automatische Umwandlung der RAW-Aufnahme in das Format DNG. Dieses Format kann von vielen Bildbearbeitungsprogrammen gelesen werden. Damit diese Funktion aktiviert werden kann, wird im CHDK-Verzeichnis die Datei badpixel.bin benötigt. Diese Datei beinhaltet kameraspezifische Informationen über Pixelfehler. Die erstellten DNG-Dateien haben die gleiche Dateiendung wie unter RAW eingestellt und müssen manuell in .dng umbenannt werden. Die Datei badpixel.bin muss wie hier beschrieben selbst erstellt werden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an RAW-Puffer benutzen Wird diese Funktion aktiviert, erfolgt die Speicherung der DNG-Datei unter Zuhilfenahme des RAW-Puffers und damit schneller. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Konturenüberlagerung In diesem Menü kann man bestimmen, in welcher Art Konturen einer vorangegangenen Aufnahme auf das nächste Motiv projiziert werden. Die Funktion ist hilfreich zur Erstellung von Trickaufnahmen. Eine Kontur kann im Aufnahme-Modus durch halb und voll gedrückten Auslöser sowie im Play-Modus durch halb gedrücktem Auslöser erzeugt werden. Nach Loslassen des Auslösers ist die Kontur "eingefroren" und kann im -Modus mit , , und verschoben werden. Nach einer erneuten Aufnahme wird eine Kontur der neuen Aufnahme erstellt. Konturenüberlagerungen können Trickaufnahmen wie Panorama-Aufnahmen, Aufnahmen von Stereo-Paaren, Stop-Motion u.v.m. erleichtern. *'Bei Benutzung von Konturen sollte der Zebra-Modus deaktiviert werden.' Konturenüberlagerungen an/aus Funktion der Konturenüberlagerung aktivieren. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Speichere Konturen... Speichert die gegenwärtig erstellte Kontur als edge_xxxx.edg im CHDK-Unterordner EDGE. xxxx ist eine fortlaufende Nummer, beginnend bei 0001. SET für Start Gespeicherte Datei wird angezeigt. Lade und setze Zoom Ist diese Funktion aktiviert, wird die Zoomposition zur dazugehörigen Kontur gespeichert und wieder geladen sowie gesetzt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Sperre Konturenüberlagerung Sperrt die aktuelle Kontur gegen Überschreiben. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Grenzwert Je höher der Wert ist, desto mehr Details werden an kontrastreichen Kanten und Linien gezeichnet. Bei einem niedrigen Grenzwert werden Konturen an Kanten mit niedrigen Kontrast- und Helligkeitswerten gezeichnet. – 255 Einstellung der Konturendetails Überlagerungsfarbe Bestimmt, mit welcher Farbe die Konturen angezeigt werden sollen. SET für Start Farbauswahl für Darstellung der Kontur Auch im Playmode Ist dieser Menüpunkt aktiviert, werden Konturenüberlagerungen auch im Play-Modus angewendet. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Gib Speicher frei... Bei Aktivierung wird der verwendete Arbeitsspeicher wieder freigegeben. Diese Option ist wichtig für das Speichermanagement. SET für Start Der freigegebene Speicher wird angezeigt. Lade Konturen... Unter diesem Menüpunkt können die im Menüpunkt Speichere Konturen abgespeicherten Konturen-Dateien wieder geladen werden. Es wird der datei-Browser geöffnet. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog *Navigation mit und *Auswahl mit *Verlassen mit Tonwertkurven Mit Tonwertkurven erfolgt eine Weiterverarbeitung der Bilder. Dem kreativen Benutzer sind hier keine Grenzen gesetzt, um gestalterisch zu wirken. Zur Benutzung dieser Funktion werden Kurven-Dateien benötigt, die im CHDK-Verzeichnis CURVES abgelegt werden. Es gibt 2 Arten von benutzerdefinierten Kurven, die sich in der Datei-Endung unterscheiden. .cv Standard-RGB-Kurven .cvf CVF Kurven sind spezielle Versionen der Kurven, die als Nebeneffekt eine Farbverschiebung der RGB-Kurven haben. Sie sind eine Näherung an die Luminanz-Kurven. Kurven an/aus Lade Kurvenprofile Öffnet den Dateibrowser im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis CURVES. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit Verlassen mit Histogramm-Einstellungen Hier wird das Live-Histogramm organisiert. Die Art der Darstellung kann beeinflusst werden. Zeige Live-Histogramm Wann soll das Live-Histogramm angezeigt werden? Histogramm-Layout In Welcher Form soll das Live-Histogramm angezeigt werden? ::: Histogramm-Modus Dieser Modus bestimmt die Skalierung des Histogramms. Linear lineare Darstellung Log logarithmische Darstellung Zeige Belichtungswarnungen Bei Aktivierung werden Über- und Unterbelichtungen durch einen roten Punkt (Farbe der Punkte kann im Menü "Anzeige-Einstellungen" angepasst werden.) angezeigt, zusätzlich wird der Hinweis EXP oberhalb des Histogramms eingeblendet. : SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Ignoriere Grenzwertspitzen Für eine verbesserte Darstellung können Grenzwerte abgeschnitten werden. Je größer die Angabe ist, desto mehr wird abgeschnitten. – 32 Angabe Wert Automatische Anpassung Ist diese Funktion aktiv, wird das Histogramm in der Höhe (Y-Achse) automatisch angepasst. Arbeitet diese Anpassung, wird der Anpassungsfaktor (Vergrößerungswert) links über dem Histogramm angezeigt. Ein roter Punkt signalsiert, daß an dieser Stelle die Spitze des Histogramms abgeschnitten dargestellt wird. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zeige Hist-Ev-Raster Zur besseren Orientierung kann man im Histogramm ein Ev-Raster anzeigen lassen. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zebra-Einstellungen Mit sogenannten Zebrastreifen können Über- und Unterbelichtungsbereiche im Bild dargestellt werden. Dazu erfolgen hier die Einstellungen. Zeige Zebra Zebra-Anzeigefunktion aktivieren. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zebra-Modus Auswahl verschiedener Darstellungsformen der Über- und Unterbelichtungsbereiche. ::: Unterbeli-Grenzwert Festlegung der Unterbelichtungsgrenze, je größer der Wert ist, je mehr wird angezeigt. – 32 Auswahl Wert Überbeli-Grenzwert Festlegung der Überbelichtungsgrenze, je größer der Wert ist, je mehr wird angezeigt. – 32 Auswahl Wert Orig.-Anzeige wiederherstellen Im Blink-Modus wird die Anzeige der Kamerainformationen wieder hergestellt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an OSD wiederherstellen Im Blink-Modus wird die Anzeige der CHDK-Informationen wieder hergestellt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Überlager Zebra mit: Was soll bei halbgedrücktem Auslöser mit angezeigt werden? Histo Histogramm OSD CHDK-OSD-Infos Nothing keine weitere Anzeige RGB-Zebra (nur Überbel.) RGB-Zebra bei Überbelichtung anzeigen? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an :Überbelichtete Bereiche werden durch die Farbe des jeweiligen Farbkanals dargestellt, unterbelichtete Bereiche werden ignoriert. : :: OSD-Einstellungen In diesem Menü können Anzeige-Optionen vorgenommen werden. Man kann entscheiden, welche Elemente wie und wo dargestellt werden. OSD-Anzeige an/aus Sollen OSD-Informationen angezeigt werden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Ausnahmen Deaktivierung der OSD-Anzeige im Wiedergabe,- und Aufnahme - Modus, z.B. nützlich bei Diashow-Wiedergabe Menü zentriert Menü wird zentriert dargestellt, wenn diese Funktion aktiviert wird. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Erste Zeile selektieren Automatische Anwahl der ersten Menüzeile in jedem Menü SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Symbole an/aus Menüsymbole einschalten. Dazu sind weitere Einstellungen im Menü Anzeige-Einstellungen notwendig. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Benutzermenü Aufruf Benutzermenü. Dieses Menü kann man selbst gestalten. Es können für wichtige Menüpunkte in ein Menü zusammengefasst werden. Das Menü beinhaltet in der letzten Zeile einen Sprungeintrag zum CHDK-Hauptmenü. Benutzermenü-Status So wird das Menü editiert: :01. Benutzermenü-Status Edit anwählen :02. Nach oben zu Benutzermenü gehen und aufrufen :03. Zu ändernde Zeile anwählen :04. drücken (Rücksprung in höhere Menüebene) :05. Wunsch-Menüpunkt aus dem gesamten CHDK-Menü auswählen :06. / / -- für Speichern je nach Kameratyp :07. für weitere Einträge die Schritte 02. bis 06. wiederholen :08. Benutzermenüstatus On oder Direct Benutzermenü als Hauptmenü Benutzermenü als Hauptmenü verwenden. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Statusanzeige an/aus Anzeige der im Extra-Foto-Menü eingestellten Werte. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Temperaturanzeige Mit dieser Funktion kann die Temperatur der 3 eingebauten Temperatursensoren angezeigt werden. In der Voreinstellung wird der Wert in Grad Celsius angegeben. Anmerkungen: *Nicht alle Kameramodelle unterstützen die Temperaturanzeige *Viele Li-Ion Akkus von Drittherstellern zeigen bauartbedingt fixe Temperaturwerte an, hier liefert die Akku-Elektronik nicht die tatsächliche Temperatur. in Fahrenheit Bei aktivierter Funktion wird die Temperatur in Grad Fahrenheit angezeigt. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an OSD-Layouteditor... In diesen Layouteditor werden die Positionen der OSD-Elemente bestimmt. SET für Start OSD-Layouteditor wird gestartet. Im Layouteditor werden alle verfügbaren CHDK-OSD-Elemente an ihren gegenwärtigen Platz angezeigt. Das aktuell zu bearbeitende Element ist grün eingerahmt. Zusätzlich wird auf rotem Hintergrund der Name und die Position als Koordinaten angezeigt. Mit den Tasten , , und kann die Position verändert werden. Die Taste ermöglicht den Sprung zum nächsten Element. Über die -Taste kann man den Editor wieder verlassen. Gleichzeitig werden damit die Positionen gespeichert. Folgende Elemente können positioniert werden: :Histogramm inkl. Anpassungsfaktor :DOF-Rechner :Status-Anzeige inkl. Ersatzwerte :Anzahl verbleib. RAW-Aufnahmen :Anzeige diverse Werte :Batterie/Akku-Symbol :SD-Karten-Symbol :Speicherplatz-Anzeige-Balken senkrecht und waagerecht :Batterie/Akku-Text :Speicherplatz-Text :Uhr :Temperatur :Restzeit Video :Ev-Korrektur Foto :Ev-Anzeige Video Welche Elemente angezeigt werden, kann in dem jeweilig zuständigen Menüpunkt bestimmt werden. Der Layouteditor hat darauf keinen Einfluss. Bei Überschneidung von Elementen kann es zu unvollständigen Darstellungen kommen. CHDK-OSD-Elemente verdecken bei Überlagerung die originalen Anzeige-Elemente. : Gitternetz-Einstellungen Hier wird eingestellt, welche Gitternetzlinien in welcher Art zur besseren Orientierung dargestellt werden sollen. Dazu benötigt CHDK sogenannte Grid-Dateien. Diese werden im Unterverzeichnis abgelegt. Deshalb wird auch oft von "Grids" gesprochen. Zeige Gitternetzlinie Funktion zur Darstellung der Gitternetzlinien aktivieren. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Lade Gitternetzlinie Öffnet den Dateibrowser im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis \ . SET für Start -> Öffnet Dateidialog :*Navigation mit und :*Auswahl mit :*Verlassen mit Ersetze Gitternetzfarbe Es besteht die Möglichkeit, bestehende Gitternetzfarben zu verändern. SET für Aus/An Funktion an/aus Linienfarbe Ersatzfarbe der Linien auswählen. SET für Start Farbauswahl-Dialog für Linienfarbe Füllfarbe Ersatzfarbe der Flächenfüllung auswählen SET für Start Farbauswahl-Dialog für Füllfarbe Diverse Werte In diesem Menü wird bestimmt, welche zusätzlichen Werte während der Aufnahme im Display angezeigt werden sollen. Zeige diverse Werte Zeige Werte in Video Hier wird bestimmt, ob die Werte auch im Videomodus angezeigt werden sollen. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Zoom Es werden Informationen über den optischen Zoom eingeblendet. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zoomanzeigetyp Linsen-Adapt.-Skala 100=1x Diese Funktion erlaubt bei Benutzung eines Linsenadapter die Veränderung des Zoomfaktors. Nutzt man z. B. einen Telekonverter mit Faktor 1,70, so ist ein Wert von 170 einzustellen. – 1000 Angabe des Linsen-Faktors Zeige reale Blende Zeigt den realen ungerundeten Blendenwert an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige reale ISO Zeigt die im Extra-Foto-Menü eingestellten ISO-Werte an. Zu beachten ist, dass diese Werte sich nicht an den technischen Möglichkeiten der Kamera orientiert. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Market ISO Zeigt den von der Kamera vorgesehenen ISO-Wert an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige ISO nur bei Auto-ISO CHDK wird ISO-Werte nur im Auto-ISO-Modus anzeigen. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige eingest. Beli-Wert Zeigt den eingestellten Belichtungswert basierend auf den Werten von Verschlusszeit und Blende an. Ev (Tv+Av) SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige gemes. Beli-Wert Zeigt den gemessenen Belichtungswert basieren auf den Werten von Helligkeit und Empfindlichkeit an. Ev (Bv+Sv) SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige eingest. Helligkeitswert Zeigt den internen berechneten und eingestellten Helligkeitswert. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige gemes. Helligkeitswert Zeigt den gemessenen Helligkeitswert an, wie er auch in die Exif-Daten geschrieben wird. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige überbel. Wert (kein Blitz) Zeigt einen berechneten Überbelichtungswert an. Av-Bv-Sv + Tv SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Canon-Überbeli-Wert Zeigt den von der Kamera berechneten Überbelichtungswert an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Szenen-Luminanz Zeigt die Luminanz in Candelas pro Quadratmeter an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an DOF-Rechner Hier erfolgen die Einstellung des DOF-Rechners, also alles was mit Schärfetiefenberechnung zu tun hat. Zeige DOF-Rechner Wie soll der DOF-Rechner dargestellt werden. Canon Motiv-Dist. als Nah-Limit Setzt die Canon-Motiv-Distanz als Nah-Limit. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Benutze EXIF Motiv-Dist. Zur Berechnung wir der Exif-Motiv-Distanz-Wert benutzt. Der Wert entspricht dem Wert der PropertyCase-Variable 65. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zeige Motiv-Dist. in Div. Soll die Motiv-Distanz in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden ? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Nah-Limit in Div. Soll das Nah-Limit mit akzeptabler Schärfe in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden ? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Fern-Limit in Div. Soll das Fern-Limit in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden ? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Hyperfocal-Dist. in Div. Soll die hyperfokale Distanz in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden ? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Schärfentiefe in Div. Soll die Schärfentiefe in Verschiedenes angezeigt werden ? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an RAW-Anzeige Das ist das Menü zur Bestimmung der Art der Anzeigeinformation für Aufnahmen im RAW-Format. Zeige RAW-Status Soll der RAW-Status angezeigt werden? SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Anzahl verbl. RAW Soll die Anzahl der möglichen verbleibenden RAW-Bilder angezeigt werden. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Untergrenze Warnung Hier kann eine Grenze eingestellt werden, aber der eine Warnung erfolgt. – 200 Anzahl der Bilder, ab wann gewarnt wird Batterie-Anzeige Hier befinden sich alle notwendigen Parameter für die Batterie-Anzeige. Spannung MAX Die optimale Einstellung muss experimentell ermittelt werden. Dazu muss weiter unten die Anzeige auf Volt gestellt. Nun kann bei Benutzung neuer Batterien oder eines frisch geladenen Akkus die obere Spannungsgrenze festgestellt und eingegeben werden. – 1000 Angabe der max. Spannung in mV Spannung MIN Die optimale Einstellung muss experimentell ermittelt werden. Dazu muss weiter unten die Anzeige auf Volt gestellt. Nun kann bei Benutzung fast leerer Batterien oder Akkus die untere Spannungsgrenze festgestellt und eingegeben werden. – 1000 Angabe der min. Spannung in mV 25+ Schritte Bestimmt die Schrittweite. Ist die Funktion eingeschaltet, erfolgt die Eingabe der Spannungswerte in 25mV-Schritten. Bei Deaktivierung der Funktion ist die Schrittweite 1 mV. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Zeige Prozent Bestimmt, ob die Spannungsanzeige prozentual oder in Volt erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Volt Bestimmt, ob die Spannungsanzeige prozentual oder in Volt erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Symbol Hier kann festgelegt werden, ob ein Batterie-Symbol angezeigt werden soll. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Speicherplatz-Anzeige In diesem Menü wird Speicherplatz-Anzeige organisiert. Zeige Speicherplatz-Symbol Hier kann festgelegt werden, ob ein Speicherplatz-Symbol angezeigt werden soll. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Balken-Anzeige Zusätzlich zum Karten-Symbol kann ein Balkendiagramm zur optischen Darstellung der Speicherkapazität angezeigt werden. Balkenlänge Hier kann die relative Balkenlänge bezüglich Displaybreite/höhe eingestellt werden. ½, ¼ relative Balkenlänge Breite/Höhe In diesem Menüpunkt wird die Balkenbreite/höhe eingestellt. Der Eingabewert entspricht Anzeigepixel. – 10 Eingabe Pixelwert Zeige Speicherplatz in Prozent Bestimmt, ob die Speicherplatzanzeige prozentual oder in MB erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Zeige Speicherplatz in MB Bestimmt, ob die Speicherplatzanzeige prozentual oder in MB erfolgt. Es ist nur eine Variante möglich. SET für Aus/AnAnzeige aus/an Einheit der Warnung Ab einer bestimmbaren Grenze kann die Speicherplatzanzeige in einer Warnfarbe ausgegeben werden. Percent Warnung als Prozentangabe MB Warnung als MB-Angabe Untergrenze Prozent Hier wird die prozentuale Warnuntergrenze festgelegt. – 99 Auswahl Prozentwert Untergrenze MB Hier wird die MB-Warnuntergrenze festgelegt. – 4000 Auswahl MB-Wert Uhrzeit-Einstellungen Zur Anzeige der Uhrzeit können hier Einstellungen vorgenommen werden. Zeige Uhr Wie soll die Uhrzeit angezeigt werden? Uhrzeit-Format In diesem Menüpunkt wird festgelegt, in welchem Format die Anzeige der Uhrzeit erfolgt. 24h 24-Stunden-Anzeige 12h 12-Stunden-Anzeige 12-Stunden-Anzeige Wie soll die 12-Stunden-Anzeige symbolisiert werden? Halbgedr. Auslöser Wie soll die Uhrzeit bei halbgedrücktem Auslöser angezeigt werden? OSD im Review-Modus an/aus Bei eingeschalteter Funktion werden die OSD-Elemente auch im Rückblick-Modus angezeigt. Dieser muss entweder im Canon-Menü aktiviert werden oder kann durch Gedrückt halten des Auslösers und gleichzeitiges Drücken der -Taste erzwungen werden. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Anzeige-Einstellungen In diesen Bereich werden optische Einstellungen des CHDK-Menüs vorgenommen. Sprache, Schriftart, Schriftgröße, Menüsymbole und Zeichen- und Hintergrundfarbe können eingestellt und verändert werden. Sprachdateien werden im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis LANG abgelegt. Schriftarten RBF-Format gehören in das FONTS-Unterverzeichnis. Symbolfonts ordnet man in den Unterverzeichnis SYMBOLS ein. Sprache CHDK basiert auf einer englischen Menüführung. Das Menü kann aber für jede andere Sprache eingerichtet werden. Dazu ist eine sogenannte Sprachdatei mit der Endung .lng notwendig. Diese Dateien werden im CHDK-Unterordner \ abgelegt. Aktuelle Versionen der deutschen Sprachdatei findet man im deutschen Forum. SET für Start Navigation mit und Auswahl mit SET Verlassen mit OSD-Codepage Zur richtigen Darstellung von länderspezifischen Sonderzeichen, z. B. Umlaute, ist die richtige Codepage-Einstellung zuständig. Für deutsche Sonderzeichen muss Win1252 eingestellt werden. :Win1250 Osteuropa :Win1251 Kyrillisch :Win1252 ANSI :Win1254 Türkisch :Win1257 Baltisch Lade RBF-Schriftart... Um eine andere Schriftart und Schriftgröße einzustellen, sind Schriftfonts im RBF-Format notwendig. Diese werden im CHDK-Unterordner FONTS abgelegt. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit SET Verlassen mit Nicht alle verfügbaren RBF-Fonts können deutsche Umlaute darstellen. Symbolfont laden Für die Darstellung von Symbolen im CHDK-Menü ist ein spezieller Symbol-Font notwendig. Bei einer Schriftgröße 16 und größer wird ein Symbolfont Größe 16 benötigt. Darunter ist der Symbolfont Größe 10 zu benutzen. Symbolfonts werden im CHDK-Unterordner SYMBOLS abgelegt. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit Verlassen mit Farbeinstellungen Menü- und OSD-Elemente können für Zeichen- und Hintergrundfarbe Farben nach eigener Wahl zugeordnet werden. SET für Start, Navigation mit , , und Auswahl mit Verlassen mit Folgende Elemente sind einstellbar: OSD-Text, OSD-Warnung, Histogramm, Zebra-Über- und Unterbelichtung, Speicherplatzsymbol, Menütext, Menütitel, Menücursor, Menüsymbole, Textbetrachter-Text, Ersatzwert Skript-Einstellungen In diesem Bereich werden Skripte geladen und der Skriptstart organisiert. Weiterhin können Skriptparameter eingestellt werden. Skripte werden im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis SCRIPTS abgelegt. Lade Skript-Datei... Öffnet den Dateibrowser im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis SCRIPTS. SET für Start Öffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit und Auswahl mit Verlassen mit Verzögerung nach Shoot (.1s) Hier wird eine generelle Verzögerung nach dem Shoot-Befehl in Skripten angegeben. Dies kann notwendig sein, damit der Shoot-Befehl zu Ende abgearbeitet wird und das Skript erst danach weiterläuft. – 9999 Angabe Wert Autostart Ist diese Funktion aktiviert, wird das aktuelle Skript bei Neustart der Kamera sofort gestartet. SET für Aus/An Autostart aus/an USB-Fernbedienung-Parameter Da Skripte auch die Fernbedienung mit einschließen können, besteht hier die Möglichkeit, direkt in das zuständige Menü zu springen. Lade Standardparameter... Es werden die Werte, wie sie im Skript stehen, geladen. SET für Start Standardwerte laden Parametersatz-Nr. Jeder Ziffer können individuelle Parametereinstellungen für ein Skript zugeordnet werden. Diese Daten werden im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis \ abgelegt und können durch Angabe der Ziffer wieder geladen werden. – 9 Auswahl Parametersatz Parameterspeicher an/aus Wenn diese Funktion aktiviert ist, werden Skriptparameter in den Parametersätzen gespeichert. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Individuelle Parametereinstellungen Über den Parametereinstellungen steht immer der Name des aktuell verwendeten Skripts. Bei Erstbenutzung steht ein "Default Script" zur Verfügung. Diese Skript wie auch jedes andere kann per Durchdrücken des Auslösers gestartet werden. Es zeigt einen Demonstrationstext an. Über die Parametereinstellungen kann das Skriptverhalten verändert werden. : Je nach Skript können die skriptspezifischen Parameter eingestellt werden. Wurden im Skript keine Parameter definiert, werden auch keine Parameter angezeigt. Die Werte vorhandener Parameter können mit und verändert werden. Ist ein Skript nicht mehr auf dem gleichen Platz auf der SD-Karte verfügbar, wird automatisch das "Default Script" angezeigt. Verschiedene Einstellungen Hier findet der Anwender diverse Zusatzfunktionen, Informationen und Einstellungen. Datei-Browser Mit dem Dateibrowser können Datei-Operationen auf der SD-Karte ausgeführt werden. : Kalender Für Informationszwecke kann ein Kalender angezeigt werden. für Start Kalenderfunktion , Auswahl Jahr , Auswahl Monat Textbetrachter Mit dem Textbetrachter können Texte im einfachen .txt-Format angeschaut werden. Diese müssen dazu in CHDK-Unterverzeichnis BOOKS abgelegt werden. Öffne neue Datei... Auswahl einer Text-Datei im Ordner BOOKS SET für StartÖffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit Aufwärts und Abwärts Auswahl mit SET Zuletzt geöffnete Datei... SET für StartRuft zuletzt gelesene Datei auf. Lade RBF-Schriftart... Um eine andere Schriftart und Schriftgröße einzustellen, sind Schrift-fonts im RBF-Format notwendig. Diese werden im CHDK-Unterord-ner FONTS abgelegt. SET für StartÖffnet Dateidialog Navigation mit Aufwärts und Abwärts Auswahl mit SET Codepage Win1251 Windows-Text-Datei-Format (ANSI) DOS DOS-Text-Datei-Format (ASCII) Wortweiser Zeilenumbruch SET für Aus/An Wenn aktiv, werden Wörter nicht geteilt. Autoscroll SET für Aus/An Aktiviert den autom. Seitenvorschub Autoscrollverzög. (Sek.) – 60 Wartezeit bei autom. Seitenvorschub Spiele Zur Ablenkung stehen auch einfache Spiele zur Verfügung. Reversi SET für Start : Cursor-Position : einen Stein setzen : neues Spiel : Info anzeigen Sokoban Für Sokoban wird die Datei benötigt. Diese muss im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis \GAMES verfügbar sein. Die Datei ist im Downloadpaket "complete" enthalten. SET für Start : Position : Level auswählen : Neustart aktueller Level : Zug rückgängig machen : Info anzeigen 4Gewinnt Nach dem Start kann man auswählen, ob man gegen die Kamera oder einen 2. Mitspieler spielen möchte. Dazu muss der Positionsstein unter "Gegner" gesetzt werden. Dann kann mit SET der Gegner ausgewählt werden. SET für Start : Position : Position : Stein setzen Taschenlampe Taschenlampenfunktion für Kameras mit ausklappbarem Display. Diese Funktion kann nur im Aufnahmemodus bei ausgeklapptem Display verwendet werden. SET für Aus/AnDisplayfarbe vollflächig weiß Zeige Startbildschirm Zeigt das CHDK-Logo und einen kleinen Infobereich für ca. 2,5 Sekunden an. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Start-Sound an/aus Kurzer Hinweiston, dass CHDK gestartet wurde. SET für Aus/An Ton aus/an Nutze Zoomtasten für MF Für eine genauere Einstellung des manuellen Fokus können die Zoomtasten verwendet werden. A-Serie: Zoom dann nicht möglich S-Serie - Taste halten und oder benutzen SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Modus-Taste Einige Kameras (G7, S-Serie, SX100) bieten die Möglichkeit, eine Taste für den -Modus zu wählen. Flash, Timer, ISO, Video, Print, FE, Face Taste für -Modus LCD-Stromsparmodus Hier werden Ausnahmen für den im Canon-Menü eingestellten Stromsparmodus eingestellt. Alt Stromsparmodus nicht -Modus Script Stromsparmodus nicht für Skripte No Stromsparmodus uneingeschränkt Farbpalette anzeigen Mit Hilfe der Cursor-Steuerung kann ein Farbe ausgewählt und durch als größere Fläche angezeigt werden. Mit kann man die Farbpalette wieder verlassen. SET für Start Anzeige der möglichen Farben Verlassen mit Zeige Version-Info SET für Start Versionsinfo der installierten CHDK-Version Zeige Speicher-Info SET für Start Anzeige des freien und des von CHDK benutzten Arbeitsspeichers Mache SD-Karte bootfähig... Mit dieser Funktion kann die in der Kamera befindliche SD-Karte bootfähig gemacht werden. SET für StartFunktion starten Debugging-Einstellungen Unter diesen Punkt können interne Daten über die Funktionsweise von CHDK abgefragt werden. Zeige PropCases Sollen PropertyCase-Variablen, andere Parameter oder eine Task-Liste angezeigt werden? :::Hinweis: die Werte werden grundsätzlich ohne Vorzeichen (unsigned) dargestellt, der Viewer kann nicht erkennen ob die Werte mit/ohne Vorzeichen (also positiv oder negativ) zu interpretieren sind. Es kann sich deshalb z.B. beim Wert "65152" auch um "-384" handeln ! PropCase Seite Festlegen der anzuzeigenden Seite. Auf einer Seite werden 10 Variablen-Werte angezeigt. Seite 0 zeigt die Werte (PropertyCase-Variablen) 0 – 9 an. – 128 Auswahl Seiten Zeige Parameter-Daten Festlegen der anzuzeigenden Seiten für kameraspezifische Parameterdaten. – 63 Auswahl Seiten Zeige verschiedene Werte Anzeige diverser Werte für Service- und Programmierzwecke, die für die normale Nutzung von CHDK nicht notwendig sind. SET für Aus/An Anzeige aus/an Speicher Browser Anzeige diverser Werte für Service- und Programmierzwecke, die für die normale Nutzung von CHDK nicht notwendig sind. SET für Start Funktion starten Benchmark In diesem Test werden Schreib- und Lesegeschwindigkeit der Kamera und SD-Karte sowie die Anzeige überprüft und ausgewertet. Da diese Funktion beim ersten Durchlauf ungenaue Werte liefert, sollte immer ein 2. Lauf durchgeführt werden, nur die Werte dieses 2. Laufes sind aussagekräftig. Vergleichswerte für die Geschwindikeit von Speicherkarten sind auf der Seite → Benchmarks zu finden, hier können auch Ergebnisse von bislang nicht vermessenen SD Karten hinterlegt werden. SET für Start Testseite wird aufgerufen. Teststart mit Dump RAM bei Alt +/- Alternative Nutzung der - Taste für RAM-Dumping oder Seitenwechsel bei der Anzeige von PropertyCase-Variablen oder Parametern laut Einstellung im ersten Debugging-Menü-Punkt. Bei Ixus-Modellen ohne - Taste findet die - Taste Verwendung Die Funktion wird im Modus durch -Taste gestartet. Verlässt man den Modus und verändert eine Einstellung der Kamera, kann man nach Rückkehr in den Modus und Drücken der Taste sehen, welche PropertyCase-Variable verändert wurde. Es können bis 12 Variablen angezeigt werden. Bei mehr als 12 veränderten Variablen wird jeweils 15 Sekunden bis zum nächsten Anzeigeblock gewartet. Die Anzeige wird bei Verlassen des Modus gelöscht. Erzeuge Karte mit 2 Partitionen... Nur für VxWorks-Kameras, bei DryOS-Kameras wegen fehlender FW-Update Startmethode nicht vorhanden (eine DryOS-Kamera mit Multi-Partition-Support startet automatisch von einer entsprechend partitionierten Karte). : : Folgende Kameras unterstützen derzeit diese Funktion: :G7, A550, A560, A570, A630, A640, A710, IXUS700, IXUS750, IXUS950, S3, TX1 SET für Start Funktion starten Tausche Partitionen... SET für StartFunktion starten Standardwerte zurücksetzen ... Mit SET können alle individuellen Einstellungen zurückgesetzt werden. CHDK befindet sich dann im Zustand der Erstinbetriebnahme. USB-Fernbedienung-Parameter Mit einer Selbstbaufernbedienung besteht die Möglichkeit, die Kamera über den USB-Anschluss fernzusteuern. Für die skriptlose Benutzung sind keine weiteren Einstellungen notwendig. Bei einmaliger kurzer Auslösung wird fokussiert (entspricht halb gedrücktem Auslöser). Zum Auslösen zweimal kurz hintereinander die Fernbedienung auslösen (entspricht voll gedrückter Auslöser). Für die Nutzung der Fernbedienung in einem Skript muss der folgende Menüpunkt aktiviert werden. In Skripten kann ausgewertet werden, wie lange die Fernbedienung gedrückt wurde. Damit lassen sich dann mehrere Funktionen realisieren. Achtung! Bei Aktivierung der USB-Fernbedienungsfunktion für Skripte können per USB-Verbindung keine Bilder auf den Rechner übertragen werden. USB-Fernbedienung an/aus Aktivierung der USB-Fernbedienung für Skripte SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an Synchro an/aus Synchronisation von 2 und mehr Kameras, die über eine Fernbedienung gesteuert werden – nützlich für Stereofotografie. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an Synchro-Verzögerung an/aus Feineistellungen der Synchronisation durch Ausgleich der unterschiedlichen Verzögerungen ermöglichen. SET für Aus/AnFunktion aus/an = Verzögerung 0,1ms = – 99.999 Eingabe der Verzögerung in x 0,1ms = Verzögerung 0,1s = – 99.999 Eingabe der Verzögerung in x 0,1s Fernbedienung-Zoom Aktivierung der Zoomsteuerung über Fernbedienung. SET für Aus/An Funktion aus/an = Zeitlimit 0,1 s = – 10 Angabe Wert = Kapitel 5: Während der CHDK-Benutzung = In diesem Kapitel werden Besonderheiten bei der Nutzung von CHDK beschrieben. Welche zusätzlichen Möglichkeiten gibt es, CHDK zu bedienen, kann ich SD-Karten uneingeschränkt nutzen, wie kann ich den USB-Anschluss der Kamera gebrauchen ? ... OSD-Anzeige Im Aufnahmebetrieb kann CHDK diverse Informationen anzeigen. Welche Information in welcher Form dargestellt werden soll, kann man im CHDK-Menü auswählen. Außerdem besteht die Möglichkeit, über Tastaturkürzel bestimmte Anzeigen aus- und einzuschalten. Besonderheiten In bestimmten Situationen kommt es bei der Anzeige zu Überlagerungen, die dazu führen, dass Informationen nur unvollständig angezeigt werden können. Das ist kein Fehler. Die Ursache dafür ist ein nicht ausreichend großes Display, um alle Informationen unterzubringen. Im -Modus können über den Auslöser keine Aufnahmen gemacht werden. CHDK-Einstellungen speichern 1.) ...der Vollständigkeit halber... Wenn im Sourcecode "OPTIONS_AUTOSAVE" NICHT definiert ist, gibt es einen Menüpunkt zur Speicherung der Einstellungen, nur bei Anwahl dieses Menüeintrages werden die Einstellungen gespeichert. Standardmäßig ist aber "OPTIONS_AUTOSAVE" definiert, somit gilt folgendes: 2.) Bei aktivem CHDK Menü wird bei jedem Tastendruck geprüft, ob etwas verändert wurde. Falls ja, wird die Konfiguration gespeichert. 3.) Beim Verlassen des Alt-Modus / Beenden des CHDK Menüs wird ebenfalls gespeichert. →'''Es wird immer die komplette Konfiguration in einem Stück geschrieben. '''4.) Wenn beim Laden von CHDK, also direkt beim Einschalten der Kamera, der Skript-Autostart auf "Once" steht, dann wird der Autostart abgeschaltet & die Konfiguration wird gespeichert. 5.) Wenn per "set_autostart" in einem Skript der Autostart-Modus auf "Once" gesetzt wird,wird der Autostart ebenfalls abgeschaltet & die Konfiguration wird gespeichert. 6.) Beim Start eines Skripts wird die Konfiguration gespeichert, wenn das Speichern der Skriptparameter im Skriptmenü eingeschaltet ist. Wird die Kamera ausgeschaltet, werden Änderungen seit dem letzten Speichern nicht mehr geschrieben. Ohne Skriptnutzung ist die Konfiguration also gespeichert, sobald man sich im Menü weiterbewegt oder das Menü verlässt. Geänderte Skriptparameter werden jedoch erst in der Konfiguration gespeichert, wenn das Skript gestartet wurde, wenn man den Alt-Modus verlässt oder wenn man sich im CHDK-Menü bewegt. Skripte ausführen Skripte können nur im -Modus ausgeführt werden. Ist dieser Modus aktiviert wird das Skript durch Durchdrücken des Auslösers gestartet. Genauso kann das Skript auch wieder beendet oder abgebrochen werden. Skripte können so programmiert werden, dass sie selbstständig stoppen. Tastaturkürzel Normaler CHDK-Modus: halb + → Histogramm Ein/Aus halb + → OSD Anzeige Ein/Aus halb + → Zebra Ein/Aus '-Modus einschalten:' A-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste G-Serie: Shortcut-Taste S-Serie: Shortcut-Taste IXUS-Serie: Direct-Print-Taste im -Modus: → RAW Ein/Aus → Skriptmenü → eine Menüebene zurück → CHDK-Menü aufrufen halb + → numerische Eingaben im Menü auf 0 zurücksetzen → 1 Position in Menü und Datei-Browser abwärts → 1 Position in Menü und Datei-Browser aufwärts halb + → 4 Positionen in Menü und Datei-Browser abwärts halb + → 4 Positionen in Menü und Datei-Browser aufwärts / → numerische Eingaben im Menü als 1er Schritte Zoom_out + / → numerische Eingaben im Menü als 10er Schritte Zoom_in + / → numerische Eingaben im Menü als 100er Schritte halb + / → numerische Eingaben im Menü als 1000er Schritte / → Aufzählungseingaben im Menü als 1er Schritt Zoom_out + / → Aufzählungseingaben im Menü als 3er Schritt Zoom_in + / → Aufzählungseingaben im Menü als 6er Schritt im -Modus bei aktivierten manuellen Fokus: → Fokus unendlich → Hyperfokale Distanz (nur IXUS) → Fokus unendlich SD-Karten Zur Nutzung des CHDK muss die SD-Karte im Format FAT16 formatiert sein. Für einen automatischen Start von CHDK sollte die Karte außerdem bootbar gemacht werden. Kartenkapazität bis 2 GB Für diese Karten gibt es keinerlei Einschränkungen. Die Formatierung kann mit der Kamera erfolgen oder auf dem PC z. B. mit dem Programm Cardtricks durchgeführt werden. Dieses Programm übernimmt auch die Aufgabe, die Karte bootfähig zu machen. Kartenkapazität über 2 GB bis 4 GB Die Formatierung mit der Kamera über das Canon-Menü kann nicht benutzt werden, da hier die Karte im Format FAT32 formatiert wird. Bei der Formatierung muss die Blockgröße auf 64k gesetzt werden. Das heißt, 128 Sektoren pro Cluster. 128 * 512 = 65536 Byte pro Cluster. Damit lassen sich bei einer 16 Bit FAT (65536 adressierbare Cluster) genau 4 GB adressieren (65536 * 65536). Kleinere Cluster (Blöcke) können nicht funktionieren, eine FAT16 kann sie nicht mehr alle adressieren. Diese spezielle Formatierung sowie die Bootfähigkeit kann wieder mit dem Programm Cardtricks organisiert werden. Kartenkapazität über 4 GB Es sind 2 Voraussetzungen notwendig, damit SD-Karten mit einer Kapazität von mehr als 4 GB genutzt werden können. Erstens muss die Karte in 2 Partitionen aufgeteilt werden und zweitens benötigt die Kamera eine Multipartitionsunterstützung durch das CHDK. Folgende Kameras werden derzeit unterstützt: :VxWorks-Kameras (CHDK-Unterstützung im Menü Debugging-Einstellungen) :*G7, A550, A560, A570, A630, A640, A710, IXUS700, IXUS750, IXUS950, S3, TX1 :DryOS-Kameras :*A650, A720, S5IS, IXUS860, IXUS960, SX100 Die Karte wird in eine kleine Partition, vorzugsweise 60MB, und in eine 2. Partition mit der restlichen Kapazität aufgeteilt. Die kleine Partition wird im Format FAT16 formatiert, die größere erhält eine FAT32-Formatierung. Auf die kleine Partition werden die CHDK-Daten kopiert. Auf der großen Partition werden die Aufnahmen gespeichert. Die einfachste Methode, die Karte so einzurichten, ist gegenwärtig die Nutzung des Installationsprogramms der CHDK-SDM-Version. Es ist im Download-Paket jeder unterstützen Kamera enthalten: http://stereo.jpn.org/eng/sdm/index.htm Auf dieser Seite findet man auch eine engl. Beschreibung zur Vorgehensweise. USB-Anschluss unter CHDK Ein Datenaustausch, der durch das CHDK organisiert wird, ist nicht möglich. Bisher kann der USB-Anschluss nur zur Nutzung einer Selbstbaufernbedienung eingesetzt werden. Der Bau einer solchen Fernbedienung ist relativ einfach. Er sollte aber trotzdem nur ausgeführt werden, wenn Grundlagen im Umgang mit Lötkolben und Elektrotechnik bestehen. Man benötigt im einfachsten Fall eine USB-Buchse mit Kabel (z.B. von einem USB-Verlängerungskabel abgeschnitten), einen Taster und eine batteriebetriebene Stromversorgung von min. 3 Volt und max. 5 Volt. 5 Volt dürfen nicht überschritten werden, da es der Standardwert für die USB-Versorgung ist. Wieweit dieser Wert unterschritten werden kann, ist kameraabhängig und kann experimentell ermittelt werden. Zuerst muss die Fernbedienfunktion im entsprechenden CHDK-Menü aktiviert werden. Einen ersten Test kann man mit dem Kamera-USB-Kabel und einem Computer mit USB-Anschluss machen. Beim Einstecken des USB-Kabels in den Computer erhält das Kabel die 5 Volt USB-Versorgungsspannung, wodurch die Kamera ausgelöst wird, nachdem sie fokussiert und evtl. die Blitzbereitschaft abgewartet hat. Für eine bessere Testauswertung sollte ein Skript zur Anwendung kommen. Nähere Informationen dazu erhält der Nutzer in den Foren oder der CHDK-Wikia. CHDK kann auswerten, ob und wie lange am USB-Eingang der Kamera Spannung anliegt oder nicht. Diese Werte werden entweder einem Skript übergeben oder die Kamera wird angewiesen, zu fokussieren und auszulösen. Der Bau der Fernbedienung kann nach dem abgebildeten Schema erfolgen. Es ist unbedingt auf eine richtige Polung der Anschlüsse zu achten. Um mehrere Funktionen zu realisieren, ist eine Mikrocontroller-Steuerung der Fernbedienung notwendig. Dazu gibt es für erfahrene Bastler mehr Informationen im deutschen Forum in der Technik-Ecke. Grids (Gitternetzlinien) Grids sind Überlagerungen für das EVF/LCD-Display, die bei Kompositionen, Freistellungen, Motiv/Bild-Ausrichtungen und vielen mehr helfen können. Die meisten Kameras haben nur ein einfaches Grid, welches auf der Drittelregel basiert. Mit der Gestaltung eigener Grids gibt es nunmehr kaum Anwendungsgrenzen. Das Laden von Grid-Dateien und die notwendigen Einstellung für die Anzeige der Grids erfolgt im Menü Gitternetz-Einstellungen. Grid-Dateien können mit einen beliebigen Texteditor erstellt werden. Bei der Speicherung sollte die Datei nach dem Muster angelegt werden. Auf der SD-Karte gehört eine Grid-Datei in das CHDK-Unterverzeichnis . Die Größe darf 3886 Bytes nicht überschreiten. Grid-Muster werden auf dem EVF/LCD-Display mit den Koordinaten: X = 0 bis 359 (horizontal) und Y = 0 bis 239 (vertikal), mit 0,0 Position in der oberen linken Ecke und 359,239 in der unteren rechten Ecke gezeichnet. Bei der Gestaltung eigener Grid-Muster muss man beachten, dass die Fläche 360x240 einem Seitenverhältnis von 3:2 entspricht, die optische Anzeige im EVF/LCD-Display aber ein Seitenverhältnis von 4:3 hat. Demzufolge müssen alle Koordinaten-Werte angepasst werden. Hier hilft eine Fläche 360x270, die dem Seitenverhältnis 4:3 entspricht. Für komplexe Aufgabe sollte man einen Vektorgrafik-Editor verwenden, der die Seitenverhältnisse proportional umrechnen kann. Für einfache Kreise oder Quadrate wird der X-Radius/Breite-Wert mit 8 multipliziert und durch 9 geteilt, um das richtige Verhältnis darzustellen. Befehle für Grid-Dateien: @ Titel @ line x0, y0, x1, y1, Linienfarbe @ rect x0, y0, x1, y1, Begrenzungsfarbe @ rectf x0, y0, x1, y1, Begrenzungsfarbe, Füllfarbe @ elps x0, y0, rx, ry, Begrenzungsfarbe @ elpsf x0, y0, rx, ry, Füllfarbe # Kommentar rect = leeres Rechteck rectf = gefülltes Rechteck elps = Ellipse, mit x0, y0 = Ellipse Mittelpunkt, und rx, ry = die beiden Radien elpsf = gefüllte Ellipse Der Farbwert entspricht dem in der CHDK-Farbpalette angezeigten Wert und kann dezimal oder als Hex-Zahl (0x16) angegeben werden. = Kapitel 6: Skripte = Warum Skripte? Skripte sind ein mächtiges Instrument, um die Funktionalität von CHDK voll auszuschöpfen. Damit ist der Benutzer in der Lage, individuelle angepasste Funktionen zu kreieren. CHDK bietet zur Nutzung von Skripten 2 Sprachen an, das im Vordergrund stehende [[UBASIC|'uBasic']] und [[LUA|'LUA']]. Skriptdateien werden im CHDK-Unterverzeichnis \ abgelegt. In dieser Dokumentation wird im weiteren nur auf uBasic eingegangen, da es die einfachere Methode ist. uBasic-Skripte werden als name.bas abgespeichert. LUA kann an dieser Stelle nicht beschrieben werden, da die Funktionalität sehr umfangreich ist und somit gesondert dokumentiert werden muss. Damit CHDK LUA-Skripte erkennen kann, müssen diese in der Form name'.lua''' abgespeichert werden.'' uBasic-Skripte dürfen nicht größer als 8 kbyte sein, es sind maximal 4 verschachtelte Schleifen möglich. Zahlen im Skript dürfen nicht mehr als 6 Stellen haben und können zwischen -2147483648 und +2147483647 (Integer-Zahl mit Vorzeichen) liegen. Größere Zahlen müssen mathematisch aufgeteilt werden. Als Variablen sind a''' – '''z und A''' – '''Z zulässig. Für Parameter-Variablen dürfen nur a''' – '''z verwendet werden. Mein erstes Skript Skripte basieren auf einer einfachen Programmiersprache, hier uBasic. Mit Hilfe eines Texteditor kann jedermann seine eigenen Skripte am PC entwerfen oder bestehende Skripte editieren. Diese Skripte sollten dann in der Form name'.bas' abgespeichert werden. @title Mein erstes Skript @param a Zahl @default a 1 print "die eingegebene Zahl ist:" a end Die Angabe @param stellt einen Parameter dar, dessen Wert im Skript-Menü geändert werden kann. @default weist der Parameter-Variable einen Startwert zu. Der print-Befehl kann Text und ganzzahlige Zahlenwerte in einem kleinen Bildschirmbereich anzeigen. Der end-Befehl beendet das Skript. Zur ordnungsgemäßen Beendigung ist am Schluss eine Leerzeile im Skript notwendig. Fehlt diese, kann das Skript nicht korrekt abgearbeitet werden. Es kommt dann zu einer Fehlermeldung. Die Funktionen werden aber im nächsten Unterkapitel ausführlich beschrieben. uBasic Voraussetzung Damit der uBasic Interpreter ein Befehl als solchen erkennen kann muss jeder Befehl durch Leerzeichen oder Zeilenumbrüche (Enter) umgeben sein. Jeder Zeile eines Skriptes dauert, wenn nichts anderes angegeben, 10ms. Allgemeines XXX = Umschreibung XXX = alles was zwischen den beiden eckigen Klammern steht ist optional, kann (aber muss nicht) geschrieben werden = davorstehendes kann X mal auftreten (0<=X<=∞) = davorstehendes kann X mal auftreten (1<=X<=∞) = oder Um grundlegende mathematische Regeln einhalten zu können, wurde folgende Unterteilung getroffen: = maximal 6 Ziffern = , /, %, <, >, <=, >=, , !=, |, ^ * = -, &, || * Mathematische Operatoren -; +; /; * und % (Restberechnung) Bei mathematische Operationen können Klammern benutzt werden. Bei Vergleichsberechnungen für Bedingungen sollte die Berechnung immer in Klammern gesetzt werden. Vergleichsoperatoren (für ) =;<>; <=; >=; <; > Logische Operatoren not; or; and Binäre Operatoren &, | allgemeine Anweisungen @title '' Der gestammte Text hinter diesem Befehl wird, nach dem Laden des Skriptes, als Skripttitel (Scriptname) angezeigt ''@param '' Einrichten eines Parameters um in ein Skript mit benutzerdefinierbaren Startwerten starten zu können (Siehe Script-Menü) ''@default '' Nur in Verbindung mit @param zu benutzen. Hiermit kann der Standardwert des Parameters geändert werden. Wird kein Standardwert für einen Parameter eingerichtet, so wird die 0 als Standardwert gesetzt. ''rem '' Eine mit rem beginnende Zeile wird vom Interpreter übersprungen (ignoriert). Verbraucht aber dennoch eine Zeiteinheit (10ms) ''end Zeigt dem Interpreter, dass die Ausführung des Skriptes beendet werden soll. (Muss nicht zwingend auf der letzten Zeile des Skriptes stehen) let '' Der wird der zugewiesen. (Zur Zeit sind maximal 52 Variablen zugelassen (a..z,A..Z) ''sleep '' Bevor die Ausführung des Skriptes weitergeführt wird, wird gewartet. Dabei kann nur 10ms Schritten gewartet werden. ''=random '' Der wird ein Zufallswert zugewiesen, der >= der und <= der ist. (Zusammengesetzt aus aktueller Zeit, Batteriestand, einigen Kameraeinstellungen) Bei diesem Befehl kann es zur Verzögerung der Skriptausführung kommen, da anschließend gewartet wird. (Wartezeit = Ergebnis der Funktion in ms) Kontrollstrukturen Verzweigung ''if then []+ [else []+] endif Wenn die wahr ist werden die Anweisungen nach 'then' ausgeführt, andernfalls werden die Anweisungen nach 'else' ausgeführt. Mit 'endif' signalisiert man die Beendigung der Verzweigung. Schleifen for = to step Anweisung+ next '' Diese kopfabweisende Zählschleife benötigt eine Zählvariable die ein Wertebereich durchläuft (von bis ). Gegebenenfalls kann mit Stepp eine bestimmt werden, die bei next aufaddiert wird. Next symbolisiert gleichzeitig das Ende der Zählschleife. ''do Anweisung+ until '' Diese fußabweisende Schleife führt die Anweisung(en) immer wieder aus, bis die wahr ist. (Die Anweisung(en) werden mindestens einmal ausgeführt, da die erst am Ende überprüft wird) ''while '' ''[]+ wend Diese kopfabweisende Schleife führt die Anweisung(en) solange aus, wie die war ist. Im Gegensatz zu do/until wird die Bedingung jedoch geprüft, bevor die Anweisung(en) ausgeführt werden. select '' ''case to; '' ''oder case ,*; '' ''case_else end_select Mit dieser Art der Fallunterscheidung lässt sich eine in mehrere Fälle (cases) einteilen. Stimmt der Wert der mit einen überein oder fällt der Wert der in eine Wertebereich hinter einem case, so wird die nach dem Semikolon ausgeführt. Wurde bis zum letzten case keine Übereinstimmung gefunden, kann nach case_else eine definiert werden, die in diesem Fall ausgeführt wird. Mit end_select wird das Ende des select-Konstruktes angezeigt. Sollen mehrere Anweisungen (Anweisungsblock) ausgeführt werden, so muss mit gosub "" und return gearbeitet werden. Sprungbefehle Um mit einem der folgenden Sprungbefehle ein Codebereich anspringen zu können, muss ein Label eingerichtet werden: :'' ''goto "" Springt an die Stelle an der das Label definiert ist. gosub "" Wie goto, nur ist es mit return möglich, wieder an die aufrufende Stelle zurückzuspringen. (kann als Art Prozedure aufgefasst werden) Kameraspezifische Befehle print ""|[][,""|,]+ Mit diesem sehr mächtigen Befehl lässt sich eine Ausgabe auf die CHDK eigene Konsole schreiben. Dabei muss immer in doppelte Hochkommas eingeschlossen werden, während man oder sogar Ausdrücke nur hinschreiben braucht. Möchte man eine Kombinationen aus mehren Segmenten und/oder mehren Segmenten anzeigen, müssen die Segmente durch ein Komma getrennt werden. print_screen 0| Mit diesem Befehl lassen sich die Ausgaben der Konsole zusätzlich in eine Datei (/CHDK/LOGS/LOG_XXXX.TXT) umleiten. Dazu muss print_screen der Parameter übergeben werden. steht für eine Ziffernkombination, z. B. print_screen 123 ergibt eine Logdatei LOG_0123.TXT. Möchte man die Umlenkung aufheben, muss lediglich diese Funktion mit dem Parameter 0 aufrufen. Wird eine Ziffernfolge wiederholt, so wird die Log-Datei mit der gleichen Ziffernfolge überschrieben. cls Löscht den Inhalt der CHDK Konsole. '' ='' up | down | left | right | Steuerkreuz set | FUNC./SET-Taste shoot_half | shoot_full | Auslöser halb und voll zoom_in | zoom_out | Zoomtasten* menu | MENU-Taste display | DISP.-Taste erase | Lösch- bzw. +/--Taste * iso | ISO-Taste* flash | Blitz-Taste * mf | MF-Taste * macro | MACRO-Taste* video | VIDEO-Taste* timer | TIMER-Taste* expo_corr | Belichtungskorrektur-Taste * fe | Mikrofon-Taste * remote | USB-Fernbedienung (Selbstbau) no_key :*''' Die beschriebenen Tasten sind nicht für alle Kamera-Modelle verfügbar! press "" Drückt und hält eine Taste gedrückt. Dieser Befehl dauert 30ms. release "" Lässt eine zuvor mit press gedrückte Taste wieder los. Dieser Befehl dauert 30ms. click "" Klickt eine Taste (drücken und loslassen in einem). Dieser Befehl dauert 50ms. shoot Spezieller optimierter Befehl zum Auslösen der Kamera. (vergleichbar mit 'click "shoot_full" ', nur schneller in der Ausführung) Dieser Befehl dauert 40ms wait_click '' Die Ausführung des Skriptes wird erst fortgeführt, wenn eine Taste gedrückt oder die abgelaufen ist. Ist keine oder die 0 angegeben, wird das Script nur bei Tastendruck weitergeführt. Wurde eine Taste gedrückt kann diese später mit is_pressed abgefragt werden. '' = is_pressed "" Mit diesem Befehl lässt sich die letzte Taste, auf die mit wait_click gewartet wurde, mit einer vergleichen. Ist der Rückgabewert 0, dann wurde die Taste nicht gedrückt, ansonsten wurde sie gedrückt. is_key "" oder '' = is_key ""'' Überprüft, ob die gedrückt ist. Ist der Rückgabewert 0, dann ist die Taste nicht gedrückt, ansonsten ist sie gedrückt. wheel_right, wheel_left Dreht bei der Canon PowerShot G7 und SX100IS das Drehrad eins nach rechts bzw. links. '' = autostarted'' Ist der Rückgabewert 1, so wurde das Skript nicht durch den Nutzer gestartet. '' = get_autostart'' Informiert über den aktuellen Autostart-Status. (0=Aus, 1=An, 2=nur das Nächste mal) set_autostart 0|1|2 Setzt den Modus für den Autostart neu. (0=Aus, 1=An, 2=nur das Nächste mal) exit_alt '' Verlässt das Alternativen CHDK Menü. ''shut_down Schaltet die Kamera zum nächstmöglichen Zeitpunkt aus. Grundaufbau eines Skriptes :@title ::[@default ]* :[]+ :end : Ein einfaches Beispiel: @title Foto-Interval @param a Anzahl an Fotos @default a 10 while a>0 shoot a=a-1 wend end Übersicht Skriptbefehle für uBasic Parameter Bewegungserkennung *(1)' Das YUV-Farbmodell verwendet zur Darstellung der Farbinformation zwei Komponenten, die Luminanz (Lichtstärke pro Fläche) (luma) Y und die Chrominanz oder Farbanteil (chroma), wobei die Chrominanz wiederum aus zwei Komponenten U (horizontale Achse des Farbflächenmodells) und V (vertikale Achse des Farbflächenmodells) besteht. *(2)'' Das RGB-Farbmodell (Rot-Grün-Blau) ist ein Farbmodell in dem eine (vom jeweiligen Zweck definierte) Untermenge aller wahrnehmbaren Farben durch drei Koordinaten „Rot“, „Blau“ und „Grün“ definiert wird. Die Definition dieser mathematischen Konstruktion ergibt sich aus technischen Voraussetzungen (meist Geräten) bei denen Farbreize durch drei Stoffe, drei Vorgänge erzeugt werden. *''(3)'' Die Logdatei wird im Hauptverzeichnis der Speicherkarte mit dem Namen MD_INFO.TXT angelegt. Sie wird nur beim Timeout der MD-Funktion geschrieben. *''(4)'' Beim Lifeview-Dump wird im Hauptverzeichnis der Speicherkarte ein Verzeichnis MD angelegt und dort die Dump-Dateien mit dem Namen XXXX.FB (beginnend mit 0001.FB) abgelegt. Im Gegensatz zur Log-Datei wird die Dump-Datei bei jedem Verlassen der MD-Funktion geschrieben (Bewegung erkannt oder Timeout). Lua - ein Überblick Lua ist eine komplexe Skriptsprache, die nicht wie uBasic in ihrer Funktionalität zusammengefasst beschrieben werden kann. Deshalb gibt es in diesem Abschnitt nur einen kleinen Überblick. Lua kommt mit wenig Schlüsselwörtern aus: break; do; else; elseif; end; false; for; function; if; in; local; nil; repeat; require, return; then; true; until; while Kommentare: ''-- einzelne Kommentare'' ''--[['' Kommentar-Blöcke ]] Mathematische Operatoren: +; -; *; / Vergleichsoperatoren: ; ~=; <; <=; >; >= Logische Operatoren: and; not; or Lua kann mit Hilfe von Bibliotheken funktional erweitert werden. Zu den Standard-Bibliotheken gehören u. a. Eine String-, Mathematik-, OS- und Input/Output-Bibliothek. Mit Lua kann man eigene Funktionen und Bibliotheken kreieren und einbinden. In Lua können Namen für Variablen und Funktionen frei vergeben werden. Die Namen der Schlüsselwörter und Standard-Bibliotheken sind reserviert. Die Verarbeitung von Zeichenketten ist möglich. Ein mächtiges Werkzeug sind so genannte Tables. Damit können matrixartige Konstruktionen erstellt werden. Erste Anlaufstelle ist das Referenz-Manual: http://www.lua.org/manual/5.1 Hier werden alle Grundfunktionen und Standardbibliotheken erklärt (englisch). CHDK-Lua unterscheidet sich etwas vom Standard-Lua. Es gibt nur Integer als Zahlen. Nicht alle Funktionen der Standard-Bibliotheken sind verfügbar. So sind in der Mathematik-Bibliothek keine Funktionen freigeschaltet, die Dezimalwerte ausgeben. Die OS- und I/O-Bibliothek wurde an das CHDK-System angepasst und enthält teilweise vom Standard abweichende Funktionen. Der CHDK-Unterordner LUALIBS enthält einen weiteren Unterordner GEN und eine Datei propcase.lua.'' Damit lassen sich bekannte Propertycase-Variablen bei richtiger Zuordnung für DIGIC II/III entsprechend der Beschreibung in der Datei ''propcase.lua'' einbinden. Die OS- und I/O-Bibliothek erlauben den Zugriff auf das Datei-System der SD-Karte. Deshalb sollte mit diesen Funktionen sachkundig umgegangen werden, um Datenverluste zu vermeiden. Es gibt zusätzlich kameraspezifische Funktionen, die zum großen Teil schon aus uBasic bekannt sind. Damit man Parameter über das Skriptmenü verändern kann, wird genau wie bei uBasic-Skripten ein Parameterkopf angelegt. Dieser muss in einen Lua-Kommentarblock eingebunden werden. Es gelten auch die gleichen Regeln für die Variablen-Namen im Parameterkopf wie in uBasic. Umfangreiche Informationen zur CHDK-Lua-Version inklusive Erläuterungen zu den kameraspezifischen Befehlen mit Beispie-Skripten gibt es in der CHDK-Wikia: LUA Für die Skripterstellung empfiehlt sich die Verwendung eines speziellen Lua-Editors. Mit diesem kann man Skripte auf Syntax-Fehler prüfen und kameraunabhängige Routinen debuggen. Der Editor ist unter folgender Adresse erhältlich: http://luaedit.luaforge.net Unter nachstehenden Adressen gibt es Informationen, Anleitungen und Beispielanwendungen in deutsch: http://lua.gts-stolberg.de http://lua.lickert.net/index.html Weiterführende Informationen findet man auf den Lua-Anwender-Wiki-Seiten: http://lua-users.org/wiki/ Umrechnungswerte Verschlusszeit und Tv-Wert,Tv96-Wert Blende und Av-Wert ISO und Sv96-Wert optional zusätzliche Software '''Cardtricks' Cardtricks ist eine installationsfreie Software, mit deren Hilfe SD-Karten formatiert und bootfähig gemacht werden können. Die Software kann im internationalen und deutschen Forum heruntergeladen werden. CFGEDIT CFGEdit ist ein Editor zum Editieren der CHDK-Konfigurationsdatei chdk.cfg bzw. cchdk.cfg. Das Programm ist plattformunabhängig, benötigt aber eine Java-Umgebung. Es kann auf der Entwicklerseite inkl. PDF-Beschreibung heruntergeladen werden. http://www.zenonic.demon.co.uk/kapstuff/zcfgedit.html CHDK-Shell Das Programm CHDK-Shell ist ebenfalls installationsfrei. Es ist in der Lage, den aktuellen Quellcode von CHDK zu beziehen und diesen zu compilieren. Dazu ist eine Internetverbindung notwendig. Es wird ein zusätzliches Compiler-Programmpaket integriert. CurveEditor Installationsfreies Programm zum Erstellen von Tonwertkurven, die dann in das CHDK-System eingebunden werden. Es ist im internationalen Forum erhältlich. DNG4PS-2 Das Programm muss installiert werden. Es wandelt kameraspezifische RAW-Dateien in das universelle Format DNG um. DNG-Dateien (digitale Negative) können in allen gängigen Grafikprogrammen als Roh-Bild-Material entwickelt weiterverarbeitet werden. Das Programm kann auf der Homepage des Entwicklers heruntergeladen werden. http://dng4ps2.chat.ru/index_en.html RawTherapee RAW Therapee ist ein mächtiger RAW-Konverter mit Werkzeugen für Tonwertkorrektur, Kontrast, Schärfe und Farbgebung. Das Programm lässt sich nicht nur für RAW-Daten, sondern auch für JPG-, TIF- und PNG-Bilder nutzen. Statt wie andere Tools dieser Art Bilder "nur" zu konvertieren, bietet dieses Programm eine ganzen Reihe von Bildbearbeitungs - Funktionen. Dank der Vorschau - Funktion können die Features von RAW Therapee ausprobiert werden, ohne das dabei das Original-Bild verändert wird. Das Programm ist in deutsch inkl. PDF-Handbuch auf der Herstellerseite verfügbar. http://www.rawtherapee.com RBF-Font-Editor Diese Programm muss installiert werden. Es ist ein Font-Editor, mit dem bestehende RBF-Font verändert können. Außerdem können mit diesem Programm auch neue RBF-Fonts erstellt. Mit diesem Programm besteht auch die Möglichkeit, die Menüsymbole zu bearbeiten oder neu zu erstellen, da diese auch im RBF-Font-Format vorliegen. Das Programm ist unter folgender Adresse zu beziehen: http://freshmeat.net/projects/rbfeditor/ UBDEBUG Mit diesem Programm können uBasic-Skripte getestet werden. Das Programm ist plattformunabhängig, benötigt aber eine Java-Umgebung. Es kann auf der Entwicklerseite inkl. PDF-Beschreibung heruntergeladen werden. http://www.zenonic.demon.co.uk/kapstuff/zubdb.html siehe auch: Software (Softwareübersicht / Linkliste in englisch) Linkverzeichnis http://www.wirklemms.de/chdk/forum/ das deutsche Forum http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page das CHDK-Almanach http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php das internationale Forum http://tools.assembla.com/chdk/browser der Quellcode von CHDK http://mighty-hoernsche.de/chdk/ Download CHDK (inkl. "complete") http://grandag.nm.ru/hdk/autobuild/ Download CHDK http://www3.canon.de/pro/bda/fot/ original Bedienanleitungen Canon http://freshmeat.net/projects/rbfeditor/ RBF-Font-Editor http://dng4ps2.chat.ru/index_en.html RAW-Konverter http://www.rawtherapee.com/ RAW- und DNG-Bearbeitung http://www.picturenaut.de/ HDR-Software http://www.cs.ubc.ca/~mbrown/autostitch/autostitch.html Panoramasoftware http://home.hccnet.nl/s.vd.palen/index.html Zeitraffer-Software Stichwortverzeichnis ''- in der Wiki-Ausgabe nicht vorhanden -'' = Schlusswort = Ohne die Zuarbeit vieler ungenannter Schreiber in den Foren und in der CHDK-Wikia wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, diese Informationen zusammenzutragen. Deshalb gilt der Dank der ganzen CHDK-Gemeinde. Die Informationen wurden von msl gesammelt, formuliert und in der vorliegenden Form zur Verfügung gestellt. Es besteht für jeden die Möglichkeit, sich an diesem Projekt zu beteiligen, um das Handbuch ständig zu erweitern und zu verbessern. Besondere Dank gilt (Reihenfolge ohne Wertigkeit): CHDKLover, chiptune, fe50, gehtnix, PhyrePhoX ---- Category:German